The present invention relates to a decorative and protective molding for automobiles, buildings furnishings and the like, in which when a substance to which the molding is installed contacts with the other object, the substance protects not only for itself but also for the other object. More especially, the invention relates to a decorative and protective molding of larger size having a hollow portion formed from extrusion of high polymer material.
The molding of this kind is popularly used for furnishings, automobiles and the like. Especially the molding represented by side molding applied for automobiles is now mostly formed from plastics. And, it is a tendeney that the molding of larger size increases in recent years viewing from designing needs, safety and the like. Following the use of larger size molding, hollow molding is becoming popular in view of weight, cost and feel.
For installation of plastic molding such as side molding and the like to the body of automobiles, double-coated adhesive tape is generally used in place of applying screws, clips and the like to the body after boring necessary holes therein when molding was made of metal. That is, previously one surface of double-coated adhesive tape is bonded on the rear surface of molding and another surface is covered with protective paper.
And when installing molding to a substance to be applied, the protective paper is peeled off from the tape and the adhesive surface is pushed against the substance and bonded thereon.
In the molding using sensitive adhesive such as double-coated adhesive tape, since the adhesive force between molding and the substance applied results in decrease with the increase of weight corresponding to larger size of molding, it is necessary to keep up adhesive force as well as to prevent the increase of weight by producing molding body made to be hollow. Otherwise, a sensitive adhesive agent having stronger adhesiveness must be developed, or decrease of adhesive force must be prevented by using double-coated adhesive tape together with the other stronger adhesive.
In addition to decrease in adhesive force, the use of larger size molding results in increase of material and weight and, when applying to automobiles, increase in weight is not desirable from the standpoint of saving resources and energy. Coping with these bottlenecks, hollow type molding has been adopted especially in larger size molding.
In case of hollow type molding, if the solidity of material is below 80 degree in accordance with Japanese Industrial Standard, JIS K 6301 (herein after same) the adhesive layer comprising sensitive adhesive constituted in the bottom surface of molding body can desirably be bonded on the substance by pushing pressure from the surface of molding body. However, such soft molding is not sufficient for keeping up shape as well as for performing protective effect and molding itself is also susceptible to damage.
Moreover, there is a problem awaiting solution in thermal and standing stability, so that such material is not put to practical use as molding for automobiles.
Generally, molding having solidity ranging from 85 to 97 degree is used as side molding for automobiles.
The material of these molding is formed from extrusion of high polymer material represented by vinyl chloride resin, thermoplastic urethane and the like. Above mentioned adhesive layer is constituted on the rear surface of the molding body after extruding the body.
When installing larger size hollow molding comprising such soft or somewhat hard material to the substance to be applied, pushing force is not equally transmitted to the whole bottom surface and there is a part where pushing force is hardly transmitted to the center of bottom surface although pushing force is sufficiently transmitted to the bottom along the side wall. In any case, adhesive force of the adhesive layer is large in both end portions having side walls against the cross section of molding body and smaller as making for the center (inside). Therefore, adhesive force is not sufficient as a whole. As a result, when installing this larger size hollow molding to the body of automobiles as side molding, the molding is not firmly bonded on the body of automobiles and there has been a possibility that the molding peels off at the end portion, or molding falls off due to expansion and contraction of molding with the difference of temperatures between day and night or between summer and winter and due to shock or the like during traveling.